Pokemon Adventures: A New Kalos Journey
by TreyshaunKrow
Summary: A whole adventure through Kalos set roughly 3 years after the original manga. Some plot holes may occur as I am not finished with the manga, just ignore them.
1. Vs Houndour

Chapter 1: VS Houndour: Fates Collide

North Boulevard, Lumiose City, Kalos Region

A new person arrived at the Lumiose City Pokemon Center. He was tall, slim, his short dark hair was naturally spiked up, on his wrist was small device known as a "Capture Styler", standing beside him was a Dratini, a Dragon Type Pokemon.

"Wow, look at this place Nini!" He exclaimed, his Pokemon let out a small cry in agreement, "This is certainly different than Ecruteak City, or Vientown!" The busy streets were crowded with various people going about their day. The boy lifted his partner onto his shoulder, where it wrapped itself around his neck like a scarf, then they headed down the busy street, toward the Professor's lab, where his first official Mission Briefing would take place.

He'd just graduated from the Ranger School in the Almia region and his first mission as a Pokemon Ranger was going to take place here in the Kalos Region. His Capture Styler seemed to shine under the sunlight as he walked, a grin on his face as he took in the sights of the massive city.

Meanwhile,

North Boulevard,Alley Northeast of Rouge Plaza, Lumiose City

A shorter kid was cornered. . Two Houndour had him backed against a wall, only a single Honedge between them.

"Hand over the Mega Ring kid, or you'll get hurt." A woman in a red suit demanded, a man in a similar red suit grunted in agreement.

"As if!" The boy responded, clutching the black bracelet to his chest, as if to protect it.

"Fine! Then we do this the hard way!" The man in the suit called, "Houndour! Ember!"

"You as well Houndour! Ember!" The woman called to her Pokemon. Both of the black dogs opened their mouths, and spat small balls of fire at the boy. The Sword Pokemon, Honedge, moved in front of the attacks, the fire hit the Pokemon, and it cried out in pain.

"Hone!" The boy yelled to his Pokemon. It turned back to him, "You still want to fight?" The boy asked.

"Hon Honedge!" The Pokemon replied. The boy grunted and determination spread across his face.

"Enough!" The woman yelled, "Houndour, bite!" The Pokemon leaped into the air and unclenched its jaw to bite the Honedge.

"Hone, Fury Cutter!" The boy shouted, his Pokemon instantly responded, slashing in the air at the dog. The Houndour yelped, and crashed to the ground.

"Houndour," The man shouted, "Fire Fang!" His hound lunged towards the Honedge that had just attacked his fellow comrade, his fangs infused with flames.

"Nini, Dragon Rage!" A new voice shouted. Suddenly, a violet-looking flame fired at the Houndour and knocked it aside. The two adults in red suits turned, as the boy looked to the new voice. It was a new boy, he had a strange device on his wrist, like some sort of oversized watch, "You know, attacking a child in an alley isn't very adult-like." They new boy called.

"Butt out of this brat." The woman snapped, "Houndour, deal with that puny worm while we get the Mega Stone

"Nini, Aqua Tail!" The boy shouted, his Pokemon responded by slamming its tail into the Houndour currently charging them.

"Hone, Fury Cutter again!" The other boy commanded to his Pokemon. The sword flew forward and slashed at the enemy's Pokemon. He was about to tell his partner to attack again but the new boy grunted out of satisfaction.

"What's your name kid?" He asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Z" The younger boy replied. The older boy nodded, and held up his right arm with the strange watch-like device.

"Well, Z let me handle this." A thin layer of plastic folded up from the device, "Capture On!" and a small, round, top shot from the device.

"A Pokemon Ranger?!"The woman exclaimed in disbelief. Her Houndour let out a cry in unison.

"In the Kalos Region?!" The man exclaimed. The top began circling one of the Houndour, leaving a white trail of light behind it.

"Houndour, hit that top before it's too late!" The woman panicked. In response the Houndour began shooting small balls of fire at the top, but the older boy was continuing to smile, as the top spun and dodged each blast of fire. Suddenly, the Pokemon was encased in a ball of white light and then proceeded to flee the alley, running down the alleyway and into the busy streets of Lumiose City.

The man grunted, "You little brat, Houndour! Make that kid wish he hadn't interfered with Team Neo Flare!" Then the second Houndour charged him, ready to attack the boy rather than the boy's Pokemon.

"Hone, use Protect!" Z shouted, his sword Pokemon sped in front of the older boy, and an almost translucent barrier of glittering polygons appeared in front of them, as the Houndour crashed into the barrier and flew backwards.

"Thanks," He said to Z, "Now, Nini looks like this Pokemon is gonna need some convincing." He smirked, his Dratini moved towards the fire hound and slammed its tail into it once again, "Great job Nini!" He praised the small dragon Pokemon, and then the top circled the dog until, like it had a minute ago, encased the Houndour in light and sent it fleeing into the streets.

"Crap, Julien is gonna kill us for this." The woman muttered.

"Hmph, let's go back to HQ for now." The man then suggested, clenching his fist. The two scoffed, walked into the main street, and vanished from the two boy's sight.

Walking over to Z, the older boy asked, " Are you alright?"

Z adjusted his shirt, and dusted himself off, "Yeah, thanks for your help." He replied.

"No problem, just doin' my job as a Ranger." The older boy smiled and held out his hand to shake Z's, "Name's Trenton." Then he looked to his Dratini that was standing next to his feet, "And this is Nini, my Partner Pokemon."

Z looked at Honedge, "This is Hone, we've been together for quite some time." Honedge let out a cheerful noise, which made Z chuckle. Then he looked at the device on Trenton's arm, "What is that?"

"Oh, this is my Capture Styler. Pokemon Rangers use it instead of traditionally catching a Pokemon, we convey our feelings to the Pokemon and once we make our bond, the Pokemon either flees back to the wild or joins our team for a temporary amount of time." Trenton explained.

"Neat…" Z replied, still looking at the Styler.

"I've gotta meet someone so I should go. Would you like to tag along, and afterwards I can take you home?" Trenton asked, Z thought it over for a moment. Then he looked to his partner.

"Yeah, we can tag along, and we can give you some info about the city along the way." Z replied. The boys smiled and shook hands. Then a low grumble came from somewhere close by.

Z's face turned to panic, "Is it that Team Neo Flare again?" Trenton started to chuckle.

"No, that's my stomach, Nini and I haven't eaten since we got on the plane." Trenton answered. Z sighed.

"We'll go get some food at the nearby cafe, food's on me." He said, walking down the alley towards the streets, "Come on, you most definitely do not want to be lost in this city." Trenton then hurried to catch up to Z.

Restaurant Le Yeah, Autumnal Avenue

"Yeah, that was some yummy grub!" Trenton said after a loud belch. The little dragon Pokemon let out a small burp as well.

"Yeah, this place is always great." Z smiled, as a waitress passed by their table, he tapped her, "Miss, can you bring the check?" The waitress nodded and headed back to the counter of the cafe. The restaurant was filled of high-class looking people, no one had Pokemon sitting at the table except for Z and Trenton.

"Thanks again for this Z." Trenton told the other boy, while taking a sip of his soda.

"No worries." Z replied, but then stopped, "So who are you meeting?"

Trenton leaned in closer, "His name is Professor Sycamore, he has intel on the mission I about to go on."

Z looked around, presumably for looks from other customers, "Hmm, I know how to get there, we should get moving though."

After the check was brought to the table, and Z paid the waitress, the two boys headed back into the massive city. They arrived at the Lab just as the sun was setting, and approached the Receptionist at the desk to the left of the bottom floor.

"Hi, I'm here to see Sycamore." Trenton told the receptionist politely, then he pulled out a card from his pocket, "This is my Ranger License." The receptionist nodded, and typed something into her computer.

"Alright, he'll be down in a moment, please take a seat to the right." She pointed to the other end of the room with a group of comfy-looking chairs arranged around a large coffee table. The boys took a seat, and waited for the professor. Nini and Honedge stared at each other for awhile, occasionally exchanging a noise or two.

"Ah! You must be Trenton!" A man said, arms spread wide, as he stepped out of a silver elevator. Trenton stood up and walked over to the man and shook his hand firmly.

"So good to be working with you sir." Trenton greeted. Z stood sort of shyly a little ways from the two older guys.

"And who might you be?" The professor asked once he noticed the boy.

"My name is Z…" He replied awkwardly. Sycamore paused for a minute.

"Z you say?"

"Yes sir." The younger boy was clearly nervous.

Sycamore turned to Trenton, "Is he a ranger as well? Where is his Capture Styler?"

"Actually, Z isn't a Ranger. He's just a friend of mine." Trenton proceeded to explain what happened in the alleyways earlier in the day.

Sycamore muttered something to himself that Trenton and Z couldn't hear, and then put on a smile, "Why don't you two come up to my office, and we can discuss this mission Trent."

"Sounds good sir." Trenton responded. The three of them all piled into the elevator and waited in silence as the silver box rose into the upper levels of the building.

While Trenton and the Professor talked over the Mission, Z wandered around the huge office, taking in the view that the windows provided. He came across a desk pushed against the wall, with two Pokeballs in a container on it. There was another slot for another Pokeball but it was empty. Instinctively, Z reached out to touch one of the Pokeballs, and when he did, with a flash and a small _pop,_ a Pokemon appeared.

"Bulba!" The small, dinosaur looking Pokemon called out as it appeared. Trenton and the Professor turned to the source of the noise.

"Oh, that there is Bulbasaur, he's a kind little guy." Sycamore chuckled. Z looked at the Pokemon, and smiled. Bulbasaur smiled back with a gleeful little cry.

Trenton and Sycamore turned back to their papers and whatever else was going on at their desk. Z knelt down and pet the Bulbasaur.

"Hi Bulbasaur, my name is Z. Nice to meet you!" He said, gently stroking Bulbasaur's nose.

Meanwhile

Bottom floor of the Pokemon Lab

"Yes, the boy with the Honedge, and the Ranger with the Dratini are upstairs right now." The receptionist said into a small device attached to her ear, she paused, "Understood. I'll unlock the elevator and get you guys up there safely." Then she went to work at her keyboard, typing rapidly to put in passwords and such. Then two people, one male and one female dressed in red, walked into the lab, Pokeballs in their hands.

"Let's go get some revenge." The woman said.

Top Floor of the Pokemon Lab

"So, we'll head out to the Pokemon Village and-" The elevator doors suddenly opened.

"Alright brats, hand over the stone!" A woman in red shouted as she walked into the office of the Professor.

"Who are you two? You aren't supposed to be here." Sycamore asked the two people.

"We go where we please." The man turned to Z, "Hand over the stone, now." He demanded. Z's Honedge unsheathed itself and moved in between Z and the man, ready to protect Z.

"Nini, get ready." Trenton told his partner, as it hopped off his shoulder and landed on the floor, "Professor let me and Z handle this, evacuate the building."

Sycamore nodded and picked up his phone attached to the desk, "Everyone evacuate, Level 4. I repeat, Level 4." He said into it. Trenton clenched his fist.

"Leave or else we can recreate the events in the alley." He said through his teeth, the

Neo Flare members laughed.

"Fat chance," the woman said, "Flareon, go!" She called, throwing the ball in her hand into the air, out popped a red and orange fox looking Pokemon.

"Graveler go!" The man called out his own Pokemon.

"Hone, get ready!" Z told his Pokemon, Honedge responded with a determined look in it's eye.

"Nini, you ready?" Trenton asked, his Capture Styler popped up, and he aimed it towards the Flareon, "Capture On!"

"Flareon! Use Flamethrower!"

Graveler! Rock Blast!"

"Hone! Swords Dance!"

"Nini! Counter that Flamethrower with your Aqua Tail!"

The battle between the Neo Flare Grunts and our heroes began. Who will reign victorious?


	2. Vs Graveler

Chapter 2: Vs. Graveler: Neo Flare's Revenge

Lumiose Pokemon Lab, Top Floor

"Nini! Counter that Flamethrower with your Aqua Tail!" Trenton shouted, his partner, Dratini, leaped into the air and slammed its tail into the enemy Flareon. The Flareon cried out and staggered backwards a bit. Z and Honedge were battling with the other Neo Flare member, and his Graveler. Trenton, took aim with his Capture Styler, and fired the small top from it, sending circling around the Flareon, much like it had back in the alleyway earlier in the day during the battle with Houndour.

"Flareon, like we practiced! Use Swift!" The woman commanded, in response the Flareon jumped and unleashed a fury of white stars all over the room, a few of them buried themselves into the walls, the floor, the ceiling, all over. Then one of them, pierced the small top, and as a result, caused it to stop spinning and an alarm sound to emit from the Styler on Trenton's wrist.

"What?! How?" Trenton exclaimed, Ranger's Capture Stylers were built to be able to withstand quite a few attacks from a raging Pokemon or two. Yet somehow, this Flareon had taken out Trenton's Capture Styler in one single attack.

The woman laughed, "How pathetic." Then her face twisted back into determination, "Flareon! Lava Plume." Flareon stamped its foot, and an inferno of scarlet flames torched everything around it, including the Dratini, as well as the building. Dratini cried out, and slithered back.

"Nini! Are you okay?" Trenton called out to his partner. Dratini responded with a resolute call, "Alright, Nini. Dragon Rage!"

"Hone! Watch out for that attack and counter with Shadow Sneak!" Z told his partner, skillfully, the Pokemon avoided the projectile soaring at it, and then disappeared into the shadows of the room, suddenly reappeared behind the other Pokemon and slashed at it. The Graveler roared, and turned to swipe at Honedge, but the sword-looking creature had already disappeared into the shadows again.

"Graveler, go! Bulldoze!" The man called out. The Pokemon stomped down and the entire building began to shake violently.

"Fez, you idiot. You want to kill us both?" The woman yelled at the man.

"Quiet Mira, I'm not being beaten by some kid again." The man responded coldly. Then, a portion of the ceiling crumbled and collapsed on top of the Honedge.

"Hone!" Z yelled out.

"Flareon, scorch that slug! Flamethrower again!" The woman, Mira as the man called her, shouted. A red-hot jet of fire shot from the Flareon's mouth and hit the small dragon type Pokemon.

"Nini, hang in there!" Trenton told his Pokemon, then he noticed the floor around his Pokemon ignite with flames. "Nini, Target Clear, Water One!" Trenton suddenly commanded. His Pokemon then spun around, tail raised like a fan, and then Dratini's tail began to glow blue.

"What is it doing?" Mira giggled, "It's not even attacking the Flareon!"

"That's a Target Clear, Dratini wasn't trained for just battles," He looked at his partner, "Dratini knows that our job is to protect everyone, even the enemy, from harm. Dratini is putting out the flames before its burns the whole building down."

"Fine, if you wish to waste my time. Flareon, use Bite!" Mira replied. The Flareon lunged forward and clamped its jaw around Dratini, interrupting the Target Clear.

"Graveler, Magnitude!" Fez commanded his Rock Pokemon. The floor began to quake, and then suddenly, the floor collapsed underneath everyone and the Pokemon and they plummeted.

"I got you Nini!" Trenton shouted, as he soared through the air to his injured Pokemon, clutching it in his arms.

"Hone!" Z called out, gripping his Pokemon by the handle and they fell.

"Bulbasaur!" The dinosaur cried as it flew towards the ground.

"Bulbasaur, I got you!" Z called, putting Honedge behind him, and allowing to use it's cloth to grip to his back. Then he spread open his arms and caught the Pokemon in his arms.

Fez stood on top of his Graveler, as it rolled down the wall of the building, "Ha, time for you to become squash!"

"Fez, I'm still falling!" Mira shouted.

"Z, tell your Honedge to use Protect, you'll survive the fall!" Trenton called out to the boy. Z nodded.

"Honedge, I need you to use Protect!" He told his Pokemon. Then, an invisible barrier surrounded Z, Honedge and the Bulbasaur.

"Nini, I know you're weak, but please, use Wrap." Trenton pleaded to his Pokemon. Weakly, the Pokemon responded with a little cry and suddenly stretched out, wrapping around a piece of exposed rebar from all the damaged floors, stopping Trenton's fall.

"Eek! Flareon, Flamethrower at the ground!" Mira screamed.

Then an explosion of dust clouded over the last couple of floors as everything crashed into the base of the building.

"Z, are you alright?" Trenton asked the boy, helping him up out of the rubble. He looked around for a second.

"Where are Hone and the Professor's Bulbasaur?!" He exclaimed, scanning the rubble for any sign of the two Pokemon.

"Hone…" A faint cry came from under a piece of ruined floor. Z and Trenton heaved the slab of concrete, barely moving it enough for the Honedge and Bulbasaur to climb out. Dratini was curled up on Trenton's shoulder, its breathing faint.

"Hone, are you alright?" Z asked his Pokemon, Honedge fell into Z's hand.

"Oh Hone...Thank you for saving me." Z whispered to the fainted Pokemon.

"Well well, you don't have any Pokemon left to battle my Graveler. Hand over the stone or else." Fez demanded as he rolled safely to the ground on top of Graveler. The Pokemon then revealed its face and grunted.

"Trenton, what do we do?" Z asked, looking to the older boy for guidance

"I have no clue Z. The Capture Styler is broken, and Nini nor Hone can fight." He responded.

"Graveler, finish them." Fez told his Pokemon.

"BULBASAUR!" The small grass Pokemon roared, jumping protectively in front of Z.

"Bulbasaur, get back. That Pokemon is too powerful!" Z told the Pokemon, but Bulbasaur ignored Z, and faced the Graveler. Then, out of the bulb on its back, two long vines flew out like whips and slammed into the rock Pokemon with an immense force, knocking it into the wall.

"Bulbasaur's Overgrow ability." Trenton muttered.

"What?" Z asked, as the Bulbasaur then launched a fury of razor sharp leaves at the Graveler.

"Some Grass Pokemon have an ability called Overgrow, and when the Pokemon's health

gets low, its grass power becomes super powerful." Trenton explained.

"Whoa, cool…" Z said, stunned by the power of Bulbasaur, as it relentlessly attacked the

Graveler. Bulbasaur finished slamming the Graveler around with its vines, and the Graveler toppled over, not moving.

"Graveler no!" Fez called out. Then he pulled out a Pokeball and aimed it at his defeated

Pokemon, a red beam encased the Pokemon and it vanished into the ball, "You win this time kid, but we won't stop until we get your mega stone." Fez said before running away into the cloud of dust.

Z turned to the Bulbasaur, "That was amazing Bulbasaur!" He praised the Pokemon, it let out a small roar in return.  
"Thanks Bulbasaur for saving us." Trenton said, flashing the Pokemon a smile.

"Trenton, Z are you two okay?" Sycamore's voice called out from outside.

"Yeah, we're alright. The two attackers got away though." Trenton called back, a little discouraged.

"That's alright, but we gotta get you two out of there asap. The building isn't stable anymore." Sycamore responded. Trenton headed for the exit but stopped once he realized Z wasn't following him.

"What is it?" He asked Z.

"There was another Pokemon up there, I have to find the Pokeball!" He replied, moving rocks around, "Bulbasaur, please help me find your friend." He asked the dinosaur, who immediately began moving rubble around with his vines.

"Alright, we have to hurry though." Trenton said, bending down to dig through the ruined building.

"What are you two doing, we have to get you out of there!" Sycamore cried, "It's going to collapse any minute!"

"We need a minute Professor." Trenton called out, moving a big boulder out of the way.

"Got it! Let's move!" Z shouted, picking Bulbasaur up in his arms, and running for the exit. Trenton closely followed as they rushed out of the building. Just as they got out, the entire building collapsed in on itself, and sprayed destroyed building everywhere.

"Arcanine, Protect those boys!" An adult male shouted, as the building collapsed.

Three Days Later…

Lumiose City, Hotel Richissime

"I'm glad you're doing better Bulbasaur, that last battle took a whole lot outta you didn't

It?" Sycamore asked the dinosaur creature.

"Thanks again Bulbasaur, we couldn't have done it without you." Z smiled at Bulbasaur, which resulted in a smile from the Pokemon in return, which made Z chuckle.

"You know, Z, Bulbasaur looks pretty attached to you." Sycamore said to Z as Z bent down to pet Bulbasaur.

"You think so?" He replied, looking up for a moment.

"A hundred percent." The professor responded, "I've never seen Bulbasaur so attached to someone before." He paused for a moment, deep in thought, as he was about to open his mouth, the door of the hotel room opened, and Trenton came in.

"Well," he sighed, tossing his damaged Capture Styler onto the table before going to sit on one of the beds, "HQ says they can't get a mechanic out here for at least a month, so I guess I'll have to return to HQ and get it fixed there." Then with a tone full of melancholy, he said, "Mission Failed…" Dratini let out a sad cry too.

"Now now Trenton, I think I might know someone who could fix up your styler." The professor said, trying to lift Trenton's spirit.

Trenton's face perked up, "Really?!"

"His name is Cassius, he lives not far from here, in Camphrier City. Why don't you go see him, and get your styler fixed before you continue your Mission?" Sycamore told Trenton.

"Yeah!" Trenton exclaimed, jumping up from the bed, "Mission Begin!" He said, striking a pose, winking, a smile on his face and his thumb sticking out. Z and Sycamore exchanged a look and then laughed.

"Oh yeah, and Trenton," Sycamore then said, looking at Z, "Why don't you take Z with you?"

"Me?" Z asked, looking up from Bulbasaur.

"Yeah, why don't you take Bulbasaur with you, head for Cyllage City, and while you're there, take on the Gym Leader, Grant?" The professor told him.

Z looked at Bulbasaur, and Honedge, "What do you guys say?" Bulbasaur and Hone let

out a cry in agreement, then Z turned to Trenton, "Would you mind the company?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

Trenton smiled, "It'd be great to have someone along with me."

Sycamore stood up from his seat, "Alright it's settled then," Then he pulled a pokeball from his pocket, and handed it to Z, "Here is Bulbasaur's pokeball. Bulbasaur is your Pokemon now." He grinned. Z took the ball carefully from his hand and looked down at it.

"Thank you so much Professor." Z said, and then looked at Bulbasaur, "Welcome to the team Bulba!"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur roared. Sycamore walked over to his briefcase, and popped it open.

"Trenton, in place of your Styler, take these." He said, handing Trenton a couple of Pokeballs. Trenton looked at the balls in his hands, and then back at the Professor.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to return the ones I don't use." He said.

"Oh, and take this." Sycamore then handed Trenton a small rectangular device, "It's a Holo Caster, that way we can keep in touch while you are gone."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Trenton exclaimed cheerfully, "Z you ready to go?" Z stood up, and looked at his Pokemon.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said, full of excitement.

Along with Bulbasaur, Z and Trenton head to Camphrier Town to find Cassius and fix Trenton's Capture Styler, and so, a new journey begins!


	3. Vs Gogoat

Chapter 3: Vs. Gogoat:Pokemon on a Rampage!

Geosenge Town, Kalos Region

Three adults stood directly in front of the Geosenge Monument, where almost 3 years ago, Lysandre and Team Flare tried to use the Ultimate Weapon to wipe out all people and Pokemon alike in order to create his new, beautiful world. In the end, a group of Trainers thwarted his plans, and he disappeared.

"Madame are you sure? This place already has everything we need." One of the adults asked the slightly shorter woman in front of him.

"Yes, I am certain, this place will not be where my plan unfolds," She closed her eyes, "The plan will unfold in a great city of mysterious power."

"Of course madame, we will tell the team to wait for further instructions." The other adult there said. The woman looked around at the tourists.

"Julien, let's leave this place, it sickens me." the woman said, disgusted.

"Of course madame, I will have the helicopter ready at once." Julien replied. Him and the other man stepped away from the woman, and went to contact the team and the helicopter.

The woman closed her eyes again, "I feel...something very big is coming, something that will change the world forever."

Meanwhile

Route 5, The Kalos Region

The sun was high in the sky by the time the boys left, Honedge was attached to Z's back using the cloth part of its body to grip to Z. Bulbasaur walked beside Z, taking in the sunlight.

"Wow, Bulbasaur seems to be enjoying the sun." Trenton observed. Dratini, who sat on Trenton's shoulder, gleefully squeaked, it was enjoying the sunlight as well.

"Yeah, the Professor said that Bulbasaur was a grass Pokemon and that they love the sunlight." Z replied. There were people all over the place, in the grass, on the road, Z even noticed someone in a tree. He was glad that nothing was exploding and Team Neo Flare weren't trying to beat him and take his Mega Stone. He looked down at it, remembering his time at the Tower of Mastery training with the Mega Evolution Guru. Now the Tower was destroyed, the Mega Evolution Guru was somewhere in the mountains.

Then, a huge blast sent a huge cloud of dust into the air, people started screaming and running away from the area.

"Stampede!" Z heard someone shout.

"Z, I'm gonna go check out what is going on, are you coming?" Trenton asked him. Z

looked around at the panic, and then his thoughts pulled him in as the memory of the recent battle at the Lumiose City Pokemon Lab replayed in his head, "Z?!" Trenton asked again, as another blast sent a tree trunk into the air, and sending it down onto the road.

Z looked up, "Uh, yeah. Let's go." Z replied, shaking away the memory and following Trenton as he ran towards the commotion.

Four Years Ago…

Tower of Mastery, Shalour City

"So wait, we did all of that training, and Hone isn't even able to Mega Evolve?" Z shouted at the old man. For three months, Z had been training with Gurkinn, the Mega Evolution Guru in an attempt to be able to use Mega Evolution.

"Yes, I do believe that is what I said." Gurkinn replied, stamping his foot down.

"This was pointless!" Z shouted, "You're a big fat fraud!"

"Hey! Watch how you talk to my Grandpa you ungrateful brat!" Korrina, Shalour City's Gym Leader and Gurkinn's granddaughter yelled at Z.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!" Z yelled, storming out of the room.

"If I had known you were such a coward, I wouldn't have accepted to train you." Gurkinn said calmly, but loud enough for Z to hear. Z whipped around.

"What did you just say old man?" He snapped. Gurkinn held up a Pokeball.

"I said, if I had known you were such a coward, I wouldn't have accepted to train you." Gurkinn replied.

"I'm no coward!" Z shouted, filled with rage.

"Well why else would you be running away?" Gurkinn asked. Z grunted.

"I'm not runn-"

"Korrina, does it not look like he is running from his training because he cannot take the heat?" Gurkinn asked the woman. She nodded.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like to me Grandpa, if he is too weak to continue training then we should probably cease his training at once.

Z clenched his fists, "I'm not running cause its too hard, I'm leaving cause I don't need you!" He yelled. Gurkinn held up a pokeball.

"If you can defeat me, then you'll be free to leave, and you won't be branded a coward. Lose, and you will have to stay and continue training." Gurkinn told Z.

"Then let's battle!" Z said.

The three of them made their way outside, and around the back of the tower. Then Gurkinn tossed his Pokeball into the air, and a Heracross popped out.

"Hone, let's show this old coot." Z remarked. Honedge grunted in determination, ready to prove its strength.

"Battle, begin!" Korrina called.

"Heracross, Megahorn!" Gurkinn told his Pokemon. Heracross charged at Honedge, his horn aimed at the other Pokemon.

"Hmph, Hone, use Aerial Ace!" Z called out, overly confident. Honedge flew towards Heracross and the two collided, resulting in a huge _bang._

"Now Heracross, Night Slash." Gurkinn said at the last second. Heracross swiped at Honedge and slashed it, Honedge cried out and collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"The battle is over! Heracross wins!" Korrina called out. Z ran to Honedge.

"Z, you acted out of anger and over-confidence, that cost you the battle, and you should always understand the difference in strength between you and your opponent." Gurkinn said, approaching Z and Honedge. Z didn't reply, and instead continued to look at his defeated Pokemon.

Meanwhile in the Present

"Everyone stay back! Let the police handle this!" A Police officer shouted, as other police officers all hurried to put of blockades, and try to contain the situation. As soon as the scene came into view, Trenton prepared to join in and help the Pokemon, as that was his job after all.

"Sir, you need to stay back." A police officer told him, holding out his hands to stop Trenton from getting closer. Trenton flashed his Ranger ID card in the officers face and hopped over the wooden barricade.

"What is going on here?" Trenton asked a random officer. The officer looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The Police officer asked. Trenton, again, flashed his ID card.

"Pokemon Ranger Trenton, rank 1." Trenton replied, stuffing the card back into his pocket.

The officer adjusted his uniform nervously, "A wild herd of Gogoat have gone crazy, attacking everything and causing a disaster." He informed Trenton.

"Alright, I'm headed in." Trenton said, walking further into the blocked off area. They walked deeper into the trees, and closer to the rampaging Pokemon.

"Arcanine, subdue that Gogoat with Flamethrower!" An officer yelled from somewhere, then an Arcanine's roar filled the trees.

"Nini, we should hurry!" Trenton told his partner as he began running.

"Arcanine, watch out!" An officer shouted, as Trenton arrived. Tons of Growlithe and Arcanine alike were fighting against multiple Gogoat. Trenton could tell that the Gogoat were winning.

"Everyone, stop attacking the Pokemon!" Trenton shouted. Some Police officers ignored him, while others turned their heads, "Who is in charge here?"

"That'd be me." A tall, blue haired lady said, "Who are you?"  
"I'm a Pokemon Ranger, name's Trenton." He replied, "Listen to me, attacking Pokemon who are rampaging only agitates them more."

"Then what do we do?" The lady asked, "They don't seem to be stopping anytime soon."

Trenton grinned, "You want to distract them, don't hurt them but keep them occupied, I'll figure out the rest." He said before taking off into the storm of commotion.

"Everyone, on the defensive!" He heard the lady shout to the other officers. Trenton dodged the angry Pokemon and kept moving once he'd passed them.

"Nini, let me know if you spot anything leading to their nest." Trenton told his partner. They continued together through the forest of trees, looking for signs of what could have agitated the Pokemon. Then Trenton stopped in his tracks, and closed his eyes.

" _Remember, rather than always seeing a situation, sometimes you have to hear the situation." Keith, the teacher of Trenton's Ranger class had told him, "Does anyone know of an example of how this tactic is useful?"_

" _Uh…" Trenton started to speak, not bothering to raise his hand, "In case it's something you can't see, like if its underground?"_

" _Very good Mr. Ladir." Keith replied, giving Trenton an approving nod._

Trenton kept his eyes closed, listening for any sort of abnormal sounds. He carefully picked out each noise, a creek, wind rustling leaves, the Gogoat and Police officers and one very low rumble under the Earth. His eyes shot open, and he jumped back as a huge metal looking worm shot out of the ground, just where Trenton had been standing.

"A-a Steelix?!" Trenton exclaimed.

"Bulbasaur, grab that trunk with your vines!" Z shouted to his Pokemon. Bulbasaur responded and wrapped its vines around the airborne tree that a Gogoat had just sent flying.

"Arcanine, use Protect!" An officer shouted to his Pokemon.

"Growlithe, no!" Another officer called out.

"Trenton, you better hurry, we're getting creamed out here." Z mumbled. The blue haired lady ran over to Z.

"You need to go after your friend. See what is taking him so long." She told him.

"He can handle himself, you guys need all the help you can get." Z argued. The lady shook her head.

"I hate that I have to do this," She cleared her throat, "If you don't go get your friend, I will arrest you for trespassing." She said coldly. Z's eyes widened, surprised by the woman's words.

"Wow…" He said before running in the direction Trenton had run in earlier. He bolted through the rampaging Gogoat, and followed Trenton's tracks.

"Nini, Flamethrower!" Trenton called to his Pokemon, then Dratini shot a huge jet of fire at the huge metallic serpent. The Steelix roared, and then dove towards Nini, "Nini, Agility! Hurry!" Trenton shouted. Dratini jumped backwards, avoiding Steelix by only an inch.

"Steel!" The Steelix roared before unleashing a stream of deep purple energy from its mouth, it was the move Dragon Pulse, a powerful Dragon type move, that was especially effective against, another Dragon Pokemon like Dratini.

"Nini no!" Trenton yelled.

"Skiddo!" A small goat looking Pokemon shouted, leaping in front of the Steelix, protecting Dratini from the attack. The attack slammed into Skiddo, which sent it crashing into Dratini and flinging them both into Trenton, sending them all tumbling to the ground.

"Go!" Another Gogoat leaped into the area, and kicked at the Steelix with its hind legs, Double Kick. As Trenton, Skiddo and Dratini scrambled to get up, Steelix turned towards the Gogoat and crunched it between its massive jaws, that were glowing with a fiery red, Fire Fang, and launched it into the air.

"Skiiiiiddooo!" The Skiddo cried out.

"Skiddo, you saved Nini." Trenton looked at the Pokemon, "Was that your momma?"

"Skii!" The Pokemon responded. Skiddo had jumped into the battle to protect Dratini, and then it's mother jumped in to help her baby, and got badly wounded.

"Skiddo," Trenton looked at Dratini, who looked weak from the attack "Would you please help me?" The Skiddo nodded, and turned to the Steelix.

"Skiddo!" It bleated with determination.

"Alright." Trenton commanded, "Skiddo! Use your Leech Seed attack!" He shouted, Skiddo responded by launching seeds towards the Steelix. Small vines wrapped around the Pokemon and began draining the energy from it, transferring it to Dratini, "Good. Now Skiddo, use your Vine Whip and wrap up that Steelix!" He told Skiddo. Skiddo wrapped the Steelix up in vines and dug its hooves into the ground as the Steelix thrashed against the restraints, "Hang in there Skiddo!" Trenton cheered on the Pokemon. Slowly the Steelix was losing more and more energy, and Dratini was regaining its strength.

"Steelix!" Steelix roared, and chomped down on the vines with an Ice Fang, tearing through them, and breaking free.

"Skiddo, good job, now hurry! Use Razor Leaf!" Trenton called out, then Skiddo launched a fury of razor sharp leaves at Steelix. Trenton turned to Dratini, "Nini, use Flamethrower once more!"

"Hon-" Z began to command his Pokemon, but he watched as the Steelix that had been poking over the tree line crash into the ground, "Whoa…"

"Skiddo, Nini we did it!" Trenton exclaimed, lifting the Skiddo into his arms and squeezing it tight, "We couldn't have done it without you Skiddo!"

"Go...goat." The mother Gogoat weakly bleated. Skiddo leaped from Trenton's arms and ran to its Mother.

"Skiddo…" The Pokemon nudged his mother. Trenton knelt down beside the Pokemon as Z entered the area, and immediately ran to Trenton's side.

"Z, you're here." Trenton breathed. Z nodded, and held out his hand to gently stroke the Gogoat.

"Here," He turned to Z, "You may need to hold her, she's a wild Pokemon, so who knows how she'll react to the medicine." Trenton said, before pulling out a purple bottle from the pouch on his side. He sighed, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I got it." Z replied. Trenton carefully sprayed the medicine onto the Gogoat's wounds left by the teeth of the Steelix. The Gogoat bleated in relief.

"Whew." He turned to Skiddo, "Your mom will need to rest, why don't you let your herd know you and her are okay?" Skiddo made a cheerful noise and dashed off.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere deep in the Mountains of Kalos

"The test is complete. Recall the Steelix." A man in a lab coat spoke to a few other people, also wearing lab coats. They all began rushing around, following the man's orders.

"Sir, Madame would like to see you." A woman told the man politely. The man nodded and stepped out of the room, and walked down the hall to a large double door, and pushed it open.

"Ah, Klaus! How are you friend?" The woman from Geosenge Town cheerfully greeted the scientist. Klaus snorted.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed, "You took me away from my work at a crucial moment."

The woman pretended to be offended, "Well, I jus-"

"Cut the crap Iren." Klaus remarked, "What is it that you want?"

Iren chuckled, "How'd the test go?"

"The results have determined that the boy is a candidate for Project XYZ" Klaus said.

"And what of my dearest Z?" Iren asked, as she played with her hair.

"Z didn't participate in the experiment, he was elsewhere at the time." Klaus repiled. Iren

stood up from her seat.

"Klaus, you need to keep in mind that yo-" Iren began to scold him.

"Iren you need to remember that I don't work for you. I work towards my own goals, and

you are nothing but a temporary resource for funding, continue to act like you own me and I will take my team and we will leave." Klaus cut her off, his voice like a sword.

Route 5, Kalos Region

"Uh...Trent?" Z said, turning around as they walked to Camphrier Town. Only an hour ago they left the scene of the Gogoat and the Skiddo, the rampage ceased after Skiddo showed it was okay. Skiddo and his Mother had been trapped by the Steelix and trying to get help, the fellow Gogoat rampaged.

"What's up?" Trenton asked, his arms raised behind his head.

"There's a Skiddo charging you…" Z pointed, and before he could react, Skiddo leaped into Trenton's arms and bleated gleefully.

"Skiddo, what are you doing here?!" Trenton exclaimed, hugging his new friend.

"I think he wants to stay with you." Z suggested. Trenton looked at Z and then back at Skiddo.

"Is that true Skiddo?" Trenton asked the goat Pokemon. Skiddo nodded and let out a cry, "Nini, is there room for one more Pokemon for awhile?" Trenton asked his partner, Dratini chimed in approval, "Alright, Skiddo! Welcome to the team!"

 _Trenton has a new Pokemon, a piece of Z's past came into light, mysterious people are pulling the strings from somewhere, what is next for our heroes on their journey to Camphrier Town?_

 **Hi everyone! Please let me know what you think of this story, its my first story so far, and I'm loving how fun it is to write it so far!**


	4. Vs Metagross

Chapter 4:Vs. Metagross: The Guardian of the Gemstone

Camphrier Town, Kalos Region

"They are almost here, get into position. I will be nearby observing the data." Klaus said to a small squad of grunts.

"Got it sir!" They all said in unison. Then they hid behind various furniture and other things in the small home. Klaus nodded, and left the house.

"One day…" Klaus muttered to himself, "I will find you Opal. No matter the cost," he clenched his fist hard, "even if it costs my life." Klaus waited patiently until he saw the small boy and the Pokemon Ranger walk through the walls of the town, and head directly for the house of Cassius.

" _Who are you?" Cassius had asked only a day earlier when Klaus burst into his home._

" _I am here to warn you. Leave this city, and hide somewhere." He told the man. Cassius chuckled._

" _And why sh-" He began to ask, but Klaus gripped his shoulders firmly and stared into his eyes._

" _You are in_ _ **grave**_ _danger, if you do not leave, you will most likely die!" Klaus growled. Cassius' eyes wided._

" _W-wh...okay. Give me a moment to gather my things." The man said, scrambling to grab a few things from the shelves and the various tables._

" _In the coming week, a boy accompanied by a Dratini will come to you for help. You must help him, he is also in danger. He isn't strong enough to stand against what is coming. You must convince him to put aside his views and become a powerful Trainer.." Klaus paused, "If you don't I fear what is to come for everyone."_

" _What is thi-" Cassius turned to look at the man but he had vanished._

"Skid, what are you doing?" He heard the Ranger ask his new Pokemon. The Skiddo had begun nudging the boy's rear end.

"Skiddo!" It bleated.

"Nini!" The small dragon Pokemon on his shoulder cried nervously.

"Skid, quit that!" Z, the subject told the small goat.

"Skid, what do want?" The Ranger, Trenton Klaus thought his name was, asked the

Skiddo.

"Trent, maybe Skid wants to ride in the Pokeball…We've been walking for a few hours after all." Z suggested. Trenton looked at the Pokemon, and then reached in his pocket and pulled out a red and white Pokeball.

"Skid, return." Trenton said, a red beam shot at the Pokemon and it vanished into the ball, "I still think that's weird…" He shrugged, placing the ball back into his pocket. Z and Trenton continued towards the house where the ambush would take place. Klaus turned and set up his laptop, making sure the cameras were working, and that the program to evaluate Z was up and running.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Klaus sighed, typing on his keyboard. Trenton and Z opened the door to the home, and Klaus watched on his monitor as the battle unfolded. Klaus turned to his Pokemon, Metagross, "Don't let anything explode please." Then Metagross turned to the house and its eyes began glowing with psychic powers, preventing anything from exploding or getting too torn up.

A couple minutes passed, and all of the Neo Flare grunts ran out of the house, and into the nearby woods, defeated by the children. Klaus looked at the data, "Still not enough to be able to tell…" Then he turned to Metagross, "Let's go." and packed up his things, and headed towards the house.

"...llage City, is that nearby?" Trenton asked as the two boys exited the house, Klaus casually walked in by the boys, and stopped.

"You there…" He pointed to Z, "Would you kindly have a battle with me?"

Z was surprised by the sudden request, "uh, sure?" He said, gripping a Pokeball that hung at his waist. Klaus put on a convincing smile.

"Z, I really don't think that is such a good idea…" Trenton said, eyeing Klaus with suspicion.

"Come on, it's just a battle, no harm no foul," Z turned to Klaus, "Am I right?" Klaus responded with a nod. Z turned back to Trenton, "See?"

"I hope I am not causing any trouble." Klaus said nervously.

"Nah, you're fine!" Z told him, "Now, let's get this battle on!" He exclaimed, and threw a

ball into the air, "Hone! Let's show this guy all that we've got!"

"Metagross, let's go." Klaus said to his Pokemon. Metagross stepped in front of Klaus and faced the much smaller Pokemon.

"Hone, go! Use Fury Cutter!"

"Metagross, counter with Metal Claw!"

"Hone, use Protect!"

"Now, use Hammer Arm!" The battle quickly heated up, each trainer using their Pokemon's best abilities. Klaus was winning, that was obvious to anyone watching, but Z wasn't giving up whatsoever.

"Hone, try a Night Slash!"

"Metagross, Zen Headbutt!"

"Hang in there!"

"Now, attack it again with Meteor Mash!"

"Hone, go for Protect!"

"Smash that Protect with Brick Break!"

Z winced as his Honedge was thrown backwards by the blow from the mighty Pokemon of his opponent. Then, before Hone could hit anything and get really injured, Z returned it to its pokeball, "Alright mister, you win."

"Very good, thank you." He began to walk away but stopped, "Um...Z, may I offer you some advice?"

Z looked at the man, "Sure, what is it?"

Klaus cleared his throat, "Stay out of Team Neo Flare's way, they will crush you before you even know what hit you…" he told the child. Z was stunned for a moment, Klaus awaited his reply, but instead Trenton replied.

"I think you should leave." His voice sliced through the warm spring air. Klaus internally was surprised, but externally showed no emotion.

"Then I have done all I can, I'm sorry for your loss." Klaus said before walking away from the two boys.

"What a creep." Trenton muttered once Klaus had left the scene. Z was still clutching Hone's Pokeball, where the fainted Pokemon now rested, "Come on Z, let's head to the Pokemon Center, figure out what to do next."

The two boys walked in silence through the small town as they made their way towards the Pokemon Center, Trenton replayed the battle with Klaus in his head, trying to find any sign of who the mysterious man was, or what he was like, but Trenton couldn't remember any details that made the man stand out, or could potentially reveal any information about him.

Z was still thinking about the Team Neo Flare ambush and how Klaus had warned him to stay out of their way. Was the man right? Would Z end up dead if he continued to stand in their way? He thought back to how the Pokemon Lab was destroyed, and wondered if maybe, had he and Trenton not fought back against the two members of the organization in the alleys, would the Lab still have been destroyed?

Meanwhile,

Somewhere in the Obiliva Region,

"Are you certain Murph?" A middle-aged man, with a Minun standing on his shoulder asked into his Capture Styler.

"I am a-hundred percent certain Lunick, your son is in the Kalos region, somehow he took on a rank 10 mission." The voice responded.

"Murph, get my son back now!" A woman, around the same age as Lunick, shouted into her Capture Styler.

"See, there is a problem with that…" Murph said nervously. The woman's face turned red with rage.

"What is it Murph?" Lunick asked, carefully eyeing the woman, as if she might kill him at any moment.

"Well...it seems your son has gotten involved in a pretty big battle, and his Styler was damaged. We can't track where he is, and he is no longer with Professor Sycamore." Murph replied, "I'll send you the article." Lunick and the woman turned their heads to the computer screen in the tent where they currently were staying. An article about the events at the Lumiose City Pokemon Lab showed up on the screen and the two adults scrolled through the article together.

"That's it, I'm going to get that little punk, and...and...I don't even know what I'm gonna do when I find him, but he is gonna regret his birth." The woman stood up and began walking out of the tent until Lunick grabbed her shoulder.

"Solana, come on. We're on an important mission and we'll just have to trust that Trent can handle himself, plus he's with Nini. I'm sure he'll be fine." He said calmly to his wife.

"Are you seriously saying that you trust a tiny worm dragon thing to protect our son, especially on their first mission?" Solana replied. The Plusle on her shoulder squeaked.

"Are you saying that you can trust a small mouse thing to protect us but you can't trust a dragon to protect our son?" Lunick countered.

"Are you being serious right now? Those two have zero experience!" Solana asked, still fueled by the anger and fear of her son running away to a different country to take on a mission that would be difficult for even a ranger of her own rank.

"When me and Minun started, we had no experience and we took down the Go-Rock Squad." Lunick argued.

"Yeah, but you had me as well as everyone at the Ranger Base to back you up! Kalos has no Ranger Bases!" Solana replied.

"Honey, he will be fine. He is our son after all." Lunick told her. Solana calmed down a little.

"Let's just hurry up with our work here so we can go get our son." She said, marching out of the tent.

Back in Kalos,

Trenton and Z had checked into a hotel for the night, before heading off to Cyllage city the following day. They were both settled into the two separate beds by nightfall, but neither boy could sleep. They still had a lot on their minds, Trenton was still trying to figure out Team Neo Flare's motives, who the mysterious Klaus man was, and what he was going to do when he got his Styler fixed. It was clear that Neo Flare wasn't going to stop trying to get Z's Mega Ring, and Trenton didn't know if it was okay to leave Z to travel alone.

Z was still trying to figure out what to do about Team Neo Flare, what would happen when Trenton left. Would Z be able to stop Team Neo Flare by himself? What if they did get his Mega Ring? What if Z wasn't strong enough to stop them?

"...Hey Trenton?" Z asked, staring into the darkness. Trenton shifted in his bed, presumably to turn and face Z.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Klaus guy was right and we should stay out of the way of Neo Flare?" Z asked. There was silence for a moment.

"No. I think that we shouldn't give in and allow them to do what they want." Trenton finally said, "and Z, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna tag along with you for a bit longer after we get my Styler fixed...at least until we take down Team Neo Flare." Trenton said.

"Wait...take down Team Neo Flare?" Z asked, looking for clarification.

"Yeah, I mean...if you're up for it, I think we should try to take them down. They're obviously up to something and it's kinda my job to stop them." Trenton explained.

"What about your mission? For the professor?"

Trenton sighed, "Well, we'll have to deal with that when we get there…" Trenton responded, "So, whadda you say?"

Z thought for a moment, pledging to take down an evil organization was pretty stupid...or brave, "Yeah, let's take down Team Neo Flare."

 _Trenton and Z have met the mysterious Klaus, Trenton's parents have been revealed, Trenton and Z have agreed to take down Team Neo Flare. What'll happen next?_


End file.
